Snow (John Smith 10)
Story John is standing, holding up a giant boulder. Jack was laying on the ground, completely exhausted. John: (Panting) I may be as strong as Four Arms or Shocksquatch, but I don’t have their durability. My body can only take so much. If I’m this strong, imagine how much stronger they are. I need to learn how to use the Omnitrix here, and build up my strength in the meantime. Uragh! (John then throws the boulder, and it breaks apart as it hits the ground.) Jack: (Panting) You, are a monster. John: Heh. I’ve been called that before. Alright, go ahead. Jack: Uh. Battle Scoop! (Jack’s ÄRM activates, and Jack starts hitting John with it. He takes the attacks, resisting every strike. Jack keeps going until he gets tired, and John was slightly bloody.) John: Still not good enough. Let’s rest for a break. Afterwards, we’re going for a run. Jack: Oh, thank you! (Jack collapses. John sits down besides him.) Hey John. What did Alviss mean when he said he called you here? John: I’m from another dimension. The Gate Keeper Clown he mentioned, I assume it’s an ÄRM, brought me here. Jack: Wow. What will you do now? John: I’m staying. I’m here for a reason, and I’m not going to leave until I think it’s done. End Scene John and Jack are running through an open field, Jack falling behind. Jack stops to breathe, when he sees something. Jack: John! Stop! There’s someone over there! (John stops, and the two head over, finding a dog out cold.) It’s a dog. John: Why is he wearing suspenders? (The dog has orangish fur, with brown ears and a red cap on. He has glasses, and jeans with suspenders.) Dog: (Waking up, muttering) That’s once. Only two more times. John: Hey, you alright? (The dog turns to face John, seeing him for the first time.) Dog: Oh, thank goodness! Please, hit me on the head as hard as you can. John: Okay. Weapon ÄRM: Battle Gauntlet! (The ÄRM activates, and John slams his fist into the dog’s head, knocking him out.) Jack: What are you doing?! Attacking the dog. John: He told me to, and I can’t turn down a request from a talking dog. I’ve never seen one before. Jack: You shouldn’t hit people just because someone asks you to. You ask why, then try to talk them out of it. John: He was going to try to hit himself anyway! I was making sure that he didn’t hurt himself while doing it. Jack: There’s a huge lump on his head! And you’re stronger than most people in this world! John: Oh, yeah. That is true. Jack: Did you seriously forget about that?! John: No! It just didn’t occur to me. Jack: So you did forget! John: I’m still in human form! If I was in a different form, I would’ve tried to hold back. Or just hit him in human form. Jack: Other forms? What are you talking about? (The dog wakes up again.) Dog: (Slightly loopy) There we go. That’s two. Once more, please! Jack: Wa, hold on! Why don’t you explain what is going on so we can help you! Dog: We don’t have time! The princess will die if I don’t get him out in time! John: Dog, what’s your name? Dog: Edward. John: Then, Edward, we will help you rescue the princess. Lead the way. Edward: What? Well, uh, fine. We need to hurry. (Edward runs off, and John and Jack follow.) End Scene The trio arrive at a castle that’s covered in snow and ice, and a harsh blizzard was blowing. John: Whoa! What happened here? Edward: This is where Princess Snow is. Some time ago now, the queen wanted the princess for her own greedy needs, and sent the Chess Pieces to catch her. I took her and ran, and we made it here. She then sent me to get help, while she froze herself to protect herself. But if we don’t get her out soon, then she’ll die from the cold. John: Don’t worry. We’ve got this. (The three go inside the castle, and Edward reveals a secret staircase, which they climb.) So, what’s the princess like? Edward: The princess is kind and sweet and has a powerful flame inside her. She cares more about others than herself, and trusts others immensely. (They arrive at the room where Snow was.) John: Ready? Jack: Let’s do this. John pushes the door open, and they go in. They see a giant glacier, and sees the princess inside. She is wearing a pink jacket, and blue shorts. She has a big bow on the back of her head, then John sees her face. He flashes back to the princess from his dreams, and the girl from his memories. He remembers multiple scenes of hanging out with the girl, as the emotions overwhelm him. John: JULIE!!!!! (John charges forward, dashing for the glacier. Then, a guy wearing a long yellow coat with a metal mask over his face appears in front of him, kicking him back. John rolls back, then gets up.) What’ve you done to her?! Masked Man: I’ve done nothing. I’m here to save her. (John then notices a young girl with blond hair and blank eyes standing near the glacier.) John: Yeah, right! I’m the one who’ll save Julie! Edward: Who are you talking about, Mr. John? That’s Princess Snow. John: That’s the princess? Oh. (John remembers a scene of Paradox talking.) Paradox: There are several alternate dimensions, and you all exist in everyone of them. I find this one particularly interesting, as this is the only one where you and Julie are ever on the same side. John: Either way. Weapon ÄRM: Battle Gauntlet! (The ÄRM activates, and he charges.) Masked Man: Loco, do you mind if I take this one? He’s feisty. Loco: Go ahead. Loco doesn’t care to fight him. He is weak. Masked Man: He’ll be fun. (The masked man swings his arm, and John is hit, being knocked back.) John: Ugh! What was that? Some sort of chain. (The masked man removes his mask, revealing slightly squinted eyes.) Guy: My name is Ian. I’ll be your opponent today. John: And I’m John Smith. The one who’ll save the princess. John charges in, swinging his gauntlet fist. Ian dodges, and kicks John aside. He then hits John again with the invisible whip attack, pushing him back. Edward: This is hopeless! He’s not strong enough to beat him. Jack! I need you to knock me out! Jack: What? Why? Edward: Just do it! Jack: Fine. Battle Scoop! (His scoop activates, and he hits Edward on the head. However, Edward was still awake.) Edward: Ugh! I can’t even be knocked out properly. John is hit by several invisible strikes, Ian some distance away. John: Ugh! I can’t see it! Ian: Ha! Did you think you could really win this fight? I’m in the Chess Pieces. I may be of the Rook class, the second weakest class, but I can still handle the likes of you. John: You’re pretty arrogant. That’s why you’ll lose. John jumps into the air, and Ian swings his arms. John raises his arms, and catches two chains, one in each hand. Ian: What?! He could sense it? John: Old battle instincts. (John pulls on the chains, lifting Ian into the air. John then grabs Ian’s arms, and squeezes his body. John then aims them for the ground, and the two start to spin.) Primary Lotus! (The two are falling towards Jack and Edward, and Jack runs out of the way. They crash into Edward, and slam into the ground.) Ian is sent flying, landing back at Loco’s feet. Loco: Loco is disappointed in you, Ian. He is a considerably weak opponent. Ian: Agh! That guy is crazy! My right arm is broken. That wasn’t even an ÄRM. (John gets up, extremely bruise.) John: Ow. Why did I do that? I knew when I saw that the technique the first time it was dangerous. Jack: John! Something’s wrong with Ed! (John looks back, and sees Ed was glowing. He turns into a tall, older tan man with two scars on his face. He has black hair, and is wearing a long white coat.) Human Ed: Ah! It’s good to be able to move again! John, not bad out there. You may be crazy, but I like it! Here. (He pulls out a chain ÄRM with a point) It’s the Flame Dragon ÄRM. It’ll let you melt the ice. John: (Taking the ÄRM.) Thanks. (John half runs, half staggers over to the ice, still sore.) Ian: Oh, no you don’t. (Ian swings his left arm, and Ed catches the chain.) Ed: Hm. Weapon ÄRM: Python Whip. Pretty interesting ÄRM, if it wasn’t in the hands of some juvenile punk. Leave him alone. This is the moment where the prince frees the princess. (John makes it to the glacier, holding the ÄRM up.) John: Flame Dragon! (John releases flames from the ÄRM, which melts the ice. Princess Snow falls, towards John. John smiles, when Snow falls on him, accidentally kissing him as well. She collides into him, and knocks him to the ground. He groans in pain.) Snow: (Getting up) I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you. John: No worries. I’m just a bit bruised up from a fight. No big deal. (John groans in pain again, as he lays down.) Ian is knocked back, when someone teleports in. He has a pumpkin for a head with spikes coming out of it, and is dressed in dark purple robes. He has a giant metal tombstone on his back. Loco: Halloween. You’re late. Loco is upset. Because of you, the situation has changed. Halloween: That will have to wait. We have a new order, return to the castle. For the revival of Phantom. Ian: Ugh. Just give me a minute to squash them. Ed: Hey, tomato head! (Halloween turns to see Ed.) Halloween: You’re here, Alan? Hahaha! This might just get interesting. But that doesn’t matter. Come, we are leaving. (Halloween, Loco and Ian teleport away.) Characters *John Smith *Jack *Edward **Dog Edward **Human Edward *Snow *Professor Paradox (flashback) Villains *Chess Pieces **Ian **Loco **Halloween Trivia *Snow is this dimension's counterpart of Julie. **In the original manga, Snow looks like the girl the main guy Ginta has a crush on in his home world. *The Chess Pieces make their first appearance. *Phantom's revival is mentioned. *The name Ian is the British form of the name John. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc